


🏰 Potentially It Could Be Execution 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: What They Found On The Way [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Backround Intrulogical, Backstory, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy AU, Gay, Human AU, Intrulogical Comes Later In The Series Though, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Not Straight™️, One True Pairing, Original Backround Characters - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Prince Roman, Prinxiety - Freeform, RomanXVirgil - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Technically slow burn, There's a pet chicken called Becky, Trying to vibe but it’s not working, What We Found On The Way, blacksmith Virgil, not straight - Freeform, otp, part four, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Queen Concordia has...requested to see you in 2 days at Her Majesty's palace at lunch," The messenger said as she took a big breath before letting all the words come out at once. " Is there any reason I'm meant to go there like... I barely even leave my Forge," Virgil questioned." She hasn't told us anything but... it's likely not for execution," She said.Virgil Page has been living on his own for years in the small countryside village of Remer as a talented blacksmith until he finds himself being requested to the most powerful women in the land, Queen Concordia's court. While he was hundreds of questions swarming around his head for the meaning of his presence there, at least he knows he is not being executed.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Prinxiety
Series: What They Found On The Way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	🏰 Potentially It Could Be Execution 🏰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> If You have enjoyed this fanfiction, you would likely be very happy to know this story has multiple parts with 16 in total! It makes the story much more enjoyable if you were to read them in order! I worked very hard on this series and we would like if read them!
> 
> Word Count: 513 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,733 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 52 Seconds

Virgil passed his newly made nails to the man in front of him who took the item with a bored expression. " It's so exhausting for nearly everyone in the village to be coming to you for what truly happened to Remus," He said as lowered his head down to collect his tongs. "I mean I can't know all of the juicy gossip but... I do think that the Prince may have gotten some kind of foreign princess pregnant and ran off," He said, waving his arms around dramatically as he secured the small bag tied to his belt.

"I think it's not one of your business," Virgil said. " You are... no fun you know right? No one wonder you stay in your Forge all day!" The gossiper said out loud as expecting everyone to agree out loud. Well, maybe everyone in the village agreed secretly.

" I stay in here because I have had a job," Virgil said as agitation started making it's an entrance into his voice. " So I'd say if you even want to order anything from me ever again, I'd say to go back to your little friends," He said with the most intentional venom in his tone before the man scattered away.

As much as he hated that man, he needed money as he was his most frequent customer, no matter how insulting and rude could be.

A very lost woman who was uniformed with the official cape of the kingdom, one which was used to signal you served the Royal Family made her way towards his Forge. She cleared her throat as she relooked at her parchment.

" Um... is your Mr Virgil Archer Page?" She asked skittishly as she was going to make one of the worst decisions of her life and she knew it. " Well yes, a bit formal for my taste but Virgil is good," Virgil said. If they were from around here, they would know that he hated being referred to by his last name. 

Being associated with anyone with his family made him feel uncomfortable, he was his person and would do anything to not have anything listed in their name.

" Queen Concordia has...requested to see you in 2 days at Her Majesty's palace at lunch," The messenger said as she took a big breath before letting all the words come out at once. " Well thank and I just wanted to say if you're nervous it's fine, you're doing great," Virgil said with a false smile, trying to reassure her. " Is there any reason I'm meant to go there like... I barely even leave my Forge," Virgil questioned. " She hasn't told us anything but... it's likely not for execution," She said.

Well, at least that was marked off the list of potential reasons.

" We'll um... tell them I'll be there and if I am going to die, I don't want to refund anyone who is waiting for an order," Virgil said jokingly after remembering the man who ordered the nails.

" Well then... I'll tell Her Majesty you will arrive!" She said as she ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


End file.
